


It Was The Date

by Darkdgc_75



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdgc_75/pseuds/Darkdgc_75
Summary: This fanfic is based of a headcannon someone presented in tumblr about Sebastian and Richard Madden being twins and  going on a date with Chris. In this headcannon Chris is supposed to be gay. I took liberties and had Richard be gay and Sebastian as straight. The headcannon sounded like a fun idea to write, so I'm going with it.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so be gentle. I'm thinking 3-5 chapters at this point, just bear with me as I have the story going, but I have to put it together from pieces in my head. Definitely want to have it finished, for you as the reader as we as for me writing it. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, no beta (s)

Sebastian smelled the Chinese food before he reached the door to open it. It smelled like Mr. Fo's place a block over, so that only meant one thing... 

"Hello little brother" said his twin as he presented the Chinese food to Seb.

He took the food, but not the bait. "You wish! Why are you here with food?" he suspiciously asked letting his brother close the door behind him to follow. Being a twin certainly had its perks, but sometimes his brother came up with some crazy antics especially if he was bringing food. He hadn't seen him in a few weeks, so that probably meant work was hectic. They usually tried to at least do facetime once a week, but sometimes life got in the way.  
They walked to his kitchen area, where he started to take out the food containers and his stomach rumbled. Maybe it had been awhile since he had eaten today. He looked back at this brother who was biting his fingernail at the bar area. "You know that's a disgusting habit."

Richard blushed at this words. "I know, but I can't help it, and I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! There had to be something up! You never bring goodies unless something is up." He came and set down plates and a beer for both of them. "So spit it out."  
For as long as he could remember, they have always called upon each other for the rescue. Most of the time it was with Mom, but she never seemed to mind. Richard's job sometimes had him traveling a lot, and when it came to Sunday dinners with mom, Sebastian could bail his brother out for not showing. Sebastian looked back at his brother while digging into his oh so delicious food, as if waiting for the shoe or bomb to drop depending on what he was thinking. 

Richard took a deep breath and looked at him, "I need you to go on a date as me."

Sebastian almost chocked on his food and had to take a drink, "Say what?"

Richard stood up and started pacing back and forth, "I know, I know. It's crazy, but I like this guy and I have to go in to Raleigh to fill in for Derrick at work because his wife had the baby. If I don't go, we loose this huge client and possibly even my job. That's how big this account is to the firm."  
Richard worked at probably the top marketing firm in the city, and even though he loved his career and was damn good at what he did, walking to the unemployment line had never been an option for him. He sacrificed a lot of relationships and even sometimes his family to making sure the firm came first. It had taken a while for Sebastian to understand this about his brother, but some people were just driven to have this type of success. Sebastian was just happy to help people, and if possible save them at all costs.

"Okay" he dragged out the O, "but why not just reschedule with this guy then? I'm sure he'll understand."  
"No, no, we have already rescheduled two times already. He's not going to wait forever."  
Sebastian took a seat at his dining table. "What is he, Mr. Prince Charming? What's so great about this guy you want your straight brother to fill in for you?" he asked taking a bit of that delicious General Tso's Chicken. No one made it like Mr. Fo. 

"He could be The One." he said a bit cautiously. "And I know, you say I say that a lot, but he's smart, and funny, and hot as hell. He's an actual nice guy. He probably has a ton of other guys waiting in the works to claim him."

Sebastian studied his brother, and maybe this time his brother had finally fallen in love. "Richard, you know I would fuck this up for you right? He'll try to make a pass at me, and I'll have to deck him."

Richard stopped pacing and looked at Sebastian a bit shocked, "You wouldn't!"

"Uh, yeah I would. I'm not into dudes, I know that's who you are and I love you to the moon and back, but guy comes in for a kiss and I'll be arrested for assault." he said laughing at bit at himself. His jokes were the worst, but they made him laugh. He looked up at Richard who was still standing looking appalled and sighed. "Listen, you and I both know this is a bad idea. Just tell him you need to go out of town, and just reschedule. If he's The One, he'll understand...you gonna eat that?" he said pointing at Richard's food still pending on his plate.

"Please Seb, I can't reschedule again. I'll come off as a flake, and I don't want to come across as that. Pleaseeeee, for meeeeee..." he begged. He actually got down on his knees and begged. That was a first. 

"God dammit Richard! We aren't kids anymore, this isn't funny! You can't just toy with this guy's emotions. You actually want to start a relationship based on a lie?"  
Richard actually looked sheepish. "There is just something about him, and it's just one date. One. Maybe one or two hours of your day. I'll tell you what we've talked about so far so you aren't totally clueless..."

And so Richard started to tell him about this dreamboat guy, apparently his name was Chris who was an elementary school teacher. In his 30s, never been married. Glad to see the conversation PG, cause if Sebastian heard of any sexting, he might just throw up the deliciousness that was Mr. Fo's food. Somehow, Sebastian agreed to this farce. How, he wasn't sure. It definitely wasn't Richard's puppy eyes. Nope, not at all. He made sure his brother knew favors would be owed for this for many, many years. He asked Richard to lay low, and not seek Chris out after the date until he heard back from Sebastian. The cringiest thing would be going with his brother's name. There was a reason their names were so different. It fit them. They weren't identical down to the tee, but if you put them side by side it might be harder to differentiate them. Richard pulled up Chris' profile from the dating app, and the guy was definitely good looking - he can acknowledge it without mooning over the guy like his brother. Sebastian didn't spend time thinking about what makes a man attractive, but the brown hair, beard, and blue eyes combo helped the guy out. He could see how his brother could be smitten with the guy. His profile didn't go into too much detail, and his brother did say it was a bit boring, but isn't that what getting to know someone was all about? Learning about them, seeing what made them come alive. He hadn't dated in way too long, but he knows that's the best part of dating - figuring out the puzzle that was the person you were out with. Luckily, their exchanges had been thru the app so Sebastian didn't have to worry about any mishaps from this brother via text. He didn't fully trust him to mess up this disaster he had started. It was a weird feeling, but Sebastian kept going back to the picture of Chris smiling widely on his profile. There was something about his eyes on that photo that was pulling him in. He couldn't describe it, but with his brother there, he couldn't dwell on it. What would he say, is it me or do you also see the softness around his eyes? Maybe a bit shy? ... yeah, his brother would look at him like he grew a second head all of a sudden.  
The date was set for the next day, which luckily for him, was still his day off. They were meeting for early dinner at Annabellas's which was a favorite of Sebastian's for Italian food. When he asked his brother if he had done that on purpose, it turned out it was Chris who recommended the place for dinner. There was that weird feeling again, and Sebastian absently rubbed his chest. 

Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Sebastian way too long to get ready for his fake date, but he certainly was feeling like it was a real date. He kept telling himself that he needed to make a good first impression for his brother. Yet every time he went to the mirror to see his outfit, his mind kept going back to the picture of Chris. _Why?_ he kept asking himself like the voice would somehow answer him back. _Great, and now I'm going to loose my mind before I hang myself over my brother's ideas_ , he thought. In the end, he decided on a maroon button down shirt with black jeans and an old leather jacket. He was dressy, but not too over the top. He left his stubble as is, cause he didn't want to change all of him. He was supposed to be Richard, but he drew the line at being clean shaven. That was his brother's preferred look, but not his. The women always said the rugged look always was a big win for them, maybe Chris will think so too. Woah, woah, woah. _Fuck, I am going crazy!_ He ran his hands through his hair, and grabbed his keys and phone to blow an hour or two if he was lucky.

Pulling up to the restaurant he really hoped Chris was as nice as he seemed in his pictures. He checked in with the host who told him Chris was already here. Sebastian took a deep breath and followed her. As he walked behind the hostess, he just could not shake off the nervous energy. He tried to focus past the meeting as he loved coming here, the smell of garlic and herbs was already pulling him in. He saw Chris at the same moment he looked up from the menu, and Sebastian was not prepared. He looked so much better in life, and of course thinking he was Richard, Chris smiled wide. And Sebastian was not ready for that either. He felt his heart start to race as he approached the table. Chris stood up and Sebastian pulled his arm forward for a shake, but little did he know Chris was not having that and he came in for a hug. Sebastian was not expecting a hug, so it took him a moment to unfreeze. Chris pulled back from the hug blushing.

"Oh God, I already messed up. You aren't a hugger." he said bashfully. 

Sebastian's brain was still short-circuiting from 'man is hugging me to he smells nice'. Why does he have to smell nice? "No, you just caught me off guard, that's all." he smiled back politely. "Its alright, let's sit."

Chris was still eyeing him a little doubtful, but took a seat. "Yet, you didn't say if you were a hugger. I'm sorry, not the best way to start the date. I just get carried away a bit, and you're here!"

Sebastian smiled shyly at the huge grin coming from the other side of the table, he couldn't help it and looked at the menu. He didn't know if he was a hugger, he never thought about it. "Don't know if I am, but it's all good. I promise, I'm not running away." 

Again that big grin from Chris. Man, it was doing crazy things to Sebastian, and he felt off kilter. It was usually him trying for the charm, but it seemed Chris was kicking his ass in that department.  


"Did you find the place ok?" Chris asked him.

At that moment their waiter arrived and introduced himself. They placed their drinks, and when the waiter asked if they wanted a few minutes to look over the menu, Chris seemed ready to order when Sebastian looked over. 

"You know what you want to order?" he asked Chris who nodded in return. "I love this place, so I'm ready too."

He let Chris order first and both were surprised when they ordered the Chicken Parmigiana, they just smiled at each other and held eye contact a bit longer than what Sebastian felt appropriate. He kept reminding himself, _I'm Richard not Seb_. Richard needs to show interest. _But you don't have to be doing it so willingly_ , he thought. They continued making small talk while they waited for their drinks. Wine for Sebastian and Chris ordered a beer. Their food arrived a bit later, and Sebastian dug in. At the first bite, he moaned in appreciation, and looked up when he didn't hear movement from Chris' side. The look that met him, caught him off guard and Sebastian knew that look. **Want** , it was written all over Chris' face and Sebastian slowly swallowed and was thrown that he wasn't repulsed with being the recipient of that look. Chris was taking him in, from lips, to eyes, to the movement of his Adam's apple. Sebastian felt his temperature raise a bit, and felt it all the way down to his toes, and his breath even caught a little. _What the fuck..._  


"Dig in, cause I might snag yours if you aren't quick enough." he said with a wink as a way to cover his reaction. Now he's flirting? _What the actual fuck_...

Chris slowly blinked and came back to himself and laughed. He pointed his fork at Sebastian and said, "I wanna see you try. I dream about this Chicken Parm, I'll have you know."

Sebastian grinned back in return. "Well, shit. You're pretty built for a teacher, so maybe I won't test that."  


"You have nothing to worry on, what I see in person is way better than what I saw in pictures."

Sebastian momentarily panicked because he wasn't sure what pictures his brother has posted on his profile. And between the two of them, Sebastian is a bit bulkier due to his job. He should have asked to see his brother's profile or pictures, but he wasn't thinking clearly at the time to get the full picture - no pun intended.

Again he went into character to reply, "I can agree with that too." Yet when he said it, _he_ \- not fake Richard - took in Chris. He really could appreciate this man before him now that they had interacted more. 

Chris asked him about his job, and Sebastian had to think quick on the things Richard had told him in the past. It was a bit of a chore as he usually kept the conversation light when it came to asking about work with Richard. He know a few of the slogans Richard had been successful in getting into media, and Chris enjoyed knowing "he" had done that. What he preferred to have done was tell him about the little boy he had saved the other day. He wanted to talk about the suicidal lady he had been able to talk off a 20th story window a year back, but he couldn't. He was supposed to be Richard, but he knew he wanted to tell Chris. Instead what he did was ask him about his teacher position. He needed to route it back to a safer topic. He felt himself being drawn in to the conversation more and more, and that wasn't the original plan at all. 

Somehow in them talking, he found they had moved on to a cup of decaf and tea after dinner. Once that was done, Chris suggested they walk the boardwalk, and Sebastian agreed. Somewhere along the time, the date timeframe went out the window and here he was walking with Chris talking about him growing up in a large family in Boston. The conversation was non stop between them, and every time he turned away to look at the surroundings he could feel Chris' eyes on him. He couldn't escape the feel good feeling that swept him when he felt Chris' rapt attention at his words or questions. It was a foreign feeling, and he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering back to Chris even if he tried. This was such a foreign feeling for him, usually on his first dates he tried to talk with his dates superficially so they could have other things to talk about in the event of a second date. Where do you work? Where are you from? Last relationship?, ect. And so far, Sebastian has lost track of that running list he usually kept in his head. He would usually be trying to read the clues from the woman if this was a score to get lucky first date or not. He wasn't thinking that either, granted he wouldn't even know what to do with a guy if it came to that... _holy shit_ , that thought just happened.   


"Let me borrow your phone a second," he heard Chris ask him, "I've been here patiently waiting for you to ask for my number, but seems at this rate you will remember after the date."

 _Oh shit_ , he thought. He wasn't expecting the whole phone thing, dammit! Now he's going to have Chris's number. He couldn't really stall without looking obvious, so he gave him his phone. Chris entered his name, took a selfie for good measure and sent himself a text to his own phone. "There, now one last thing." He took his phone, and asked Seb to look hot while he took his picture. Of course, Sebastian got shy at the last second, but Chris stared at this phone a bit longer which made Sebastian nervous.   


"Do you want to take a new one?" he asked trying to get close to see over Chris's shoulder. What he saw, was himself looking back at the camera with his eyes hooded and half a smile on his face. 

Next to him, he heard Chris whisper, "It's perfect." 

At that moment he looked to Sebastian, and there was static in the air crackling in the air, he took in Chris's eyes and Chris was looking at his lips which caused him to involuntarily lick them. Next thing he knew Chris leaned forward and his lips were on Sebastian's. Drowning in the moment, Sebastian could only listen to the magic around him screaming - This is right! This is right! ...the lips against his own were soft, and the beard tickled his stubble and he felt Chris's hand touch his waist as Sebastian placed his hand on the underside of Chris's face. The touch of a tongue against his lips caused his own mouth to open and was that a moan? Or a whimper? Was that _him_? ...who knew, but the tongue touching his right now made this dick come to full attention faster than lightning could strike. And then clarity hit him, and he pushed Chris away. 

"Shit!" he swore, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I got carried away" as Chris was looking at him still in a haze. "I shouldn't have kissed you." For a moment he saw the hurt in those blue eyes, and ran this hands over his face. "Fuck, no, did not mean it that way. I've been getting over a cold, and if I get you sick, I'm really gonna hate myself."

He could tell Chris wasn't really buying it. He told himself he should not have wanted the kiss, but could he really lie to himself? If two days ago someone said to him he would be kissing a man, he would have died of laughter. Now in this moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to taste those lips again. This time it was him that rushed forward and grabbed Chris's face in his hands to make sure he kept his attention. 

"I enjoyed that. Kissing you wasn't in the cards, but fuck it was amazing" he saw Chris smile a bit and was encouraged, he stepped into his space. "Can you feel that?" and Chris nodded. "Definitely enjoyed it." 

He felt Chris's hands on his waist now, and a hardness was against his own hips and they smiled at each other. "Don't think I'm going all the way on a first date mister." Chris whispered against Sebastian's lips. 

Sebastian leaned back, "Sick germs remember." as he gazed into Chris's eyes. Fuck, he could spend a everyday staring into them and still not be enough. "How about we maybe say goodnight?"

He felt arms come up his back and he shivered, he felt totally at a loss of control, and even though it was new he was really liking it. Was he gay now? Did it matter? What about Richard? That thought had him stepping from Chris's arms, to take his hands. 

"This sounds crazy, but I don't feel I want to, yet the day is catching up to me." Chris said looking at his watch, "and apparently it's nearly one in the morning. So maybe we should say goodnight for now. Cause I definitely want to see you again sooner rather than later."

Sebastian bit his lip, he wanted to see Chris again. Fuck, he did, but what about Richard?

They departed with a lingering kiss against Sebastian's protest which were hardly much of one since he chased those lips and Chris's sinful smiled back at him. The cheeky bastard knew his power already, and Sebastian was powerless to stop it. He waved from the curve as Chris pulled away and let out a long breath. 

What was he going to tell Richard?

As he got into his car, he felt his phone buzz and checked his message. It was from Chris.

 **Chris:** got 3 blocks away, pls tell me you left before I go back

Sebastian felt those words like a gut punch, Chris wanted to come back. He must feel that magic Sebastian felt, right?

 **Seb:** I left, get rest. You will see me soon

Would he though, or would Richard be the one tasting those kisses he wanted for himself.  


"FUCK!" he yelled in his car as he hit the steering wheel. Damn his brother for putting him in this situation, and damn him for accepting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Been busy with new work and life in general -- boo!


End file.
